Gauge of Extinction
' Wrath of the Century' is another movie in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles. Summery One night, Dusty and Ishani decide to tell Sebeena about one of their adventures, but Lockdown returns and captures Thomas! But it only makes a matter of worse times as a few villains have returned. Now our heroes must rescue Thomas, and stop Lockdown and the other villains before it's to late. Plot Prologue; Story of the Trainsformers Creator A long time ago, back before the dinosaurs weren't still around yet, strange ships appear and a robot-woman figure spreads out strange bombs and turns everything into metal but one amphibian creature survived the explosions. Peaceful night/Dusty and Ishani's story begins One peaceful night, Dusty and Ishani are sharing photos with Sebeena, then they come across one the Sebeena's curious about. Dusty explains it's where they almost lost to the villains in the ultimate wrath. Sebeena was really surprise from this, so the Dusty and Ishani decide to tell their daughter about that adventure. The Cavendish Gang raid the train Thestory starts out with a train on it's way to a certain place board is Butch, Spongebob, and Blackie and then the Cavendish gang chase it and they then start to jump on and some of them raid it while the other shoot the crew and put the train to full speed. After that, they start to jump back onto their horses and leave along with Butch after he shackles Blackie and Spongebob. But the 2 manage to uncouple the passenger cars from the train while the rest of it continues on, out of control. The Train Crash Back with the train, Joe and his friends are at a train station making a film, then the train races through, but then a car appears in front of the tracks, it transforms and fires at the train! Freight cars went flying everywhere, as the kids ran to get clear from the flying train cars. But then explosives land in front of Joe, and they blew up! Then there was bang and a boxcar door was sent flying and hits the ground. Joe Lamb and his friends find Lockdown's residences After the crash, Joe finds Martin and Preston. Then Charles and Cary walk up and they saw Alice unharmed. Then they heard SpongeBob and Blackie and they saw them approaching the wreck on a handcar. And they told them about the Cavendish gang attacking the train, and Joe sees lights coming from the left. And they ran grabbing the camera equipment and took off. Socket's death Meanwhile, Lockdown, Starsmoke, & Cemetery Wind are searching for an old Trainbot in an old ship port. After a soldier blew open a funnel, they chased him but soon box him in. Lockdown then demands the location of Brian, he refuses and Lockdown rips out his spark. Starsmoke then goes up to the body and takes the spark from Lockdown and then he flies off. The T-850's arrival Then, out in a desert plain, we see a reprogrammed T-850 Terminator appear. It then went to a club to acquire its clothing and then proceeded to steal a truck and got sunglasses. also acquired a Remington 870 pump shotgun from the gun rack in the truck. He then sets off to try and find our heroes. The Human Mane 5's encounter with the Clawer Meanwhile, The Human Mane 5 are at a beach when a creature rise. Percy and Lady arrive to kill it, but Lady was stung. Percy told the human mane 5 to get their street clothes because they're going to find the others. Vinny saves Brian At Quahog, the Griffin family are watching TV. Outside, Brian is on the road, when a truck is coming, Vinny sees the truck and he jumps out, pushes him out of the way but is ran over! Everyone else races out to see what happened. Soon they head to the animal hospital, but after a while, the doctor shares that Vinny's injuries and tells them to say their goodbyes to him. They come to him. Vinny stirs and says "You gave me a wonderful life. I love you all". Then dies, and the doctor said he's gone. Brian discovers who killed Vinny Then, 5 days later Brian grieving over the loss of his brother soon figures out the driver of the truck that killed Vinny, his name "Chill Butch." So Brian vows to avenge his brother. He finds his hideout and then he beats him up for killing his brother, then he was about to kill him but the Princesses and Yuna arrived and stopped him. Brian still tries but Yuna insists it's not what Vinny would want. Brian refuses to believe, and Chill takes out a revolver and cocks it. But Brian pushes him out the window behind him, and Chill is killed. Thus, ending his dog killing terror. But just as they begin to leave, Celestia senses a presence as she, Luna, and Cadance stay behind to fight what ever it is only to be hit with a tranquilizer dart and knocked out as Nightmare Hiro appears from the shadows. Then, when Celestia wakes up, she finds herself, Luna, and Cadance, Cemetery Wind/The car and crane chase Later, Joe Lamb and his friends are discussing about what had happened the other night, but then Cemetery Wind came up and they demanded Joe Lamb and the others to tell them the location of Thomas, or they'll shoot Alice. Joe Lamb pleads Savoy to remove the pistol from Alice and he'll tell the location. But unknown to anyone, Kyle Reese is hidden amongst the group. While, inside an old garage is Thomas is hearing what's going on outside. Savoy is then about to pull the trigger on his pistol when Kyle Reese draws fire with his shotgun. Just then, Thomas jumps out and attacks the soldiers. Then the T-850 drives into view and joins in the battle. The kids were given a lift by Reese and he starts to drive away but Cemetery Wind gives chase. The T-850 then hops aboard a police motorcycle as Thomas follows. Many of the Cemetery Wind soldiers draw fire at Reese's vehicle. A Cemetery Winds continues to pursue Reese and the kids, then Percy with the Human Mane 5 appears and saved them from Cemetery Wind. Meeting up/next plan of action After that, they all meet up and in the desert with some of the other human heroes and Thomas shares about Cemetery Wind's return. Kyle Reese then shares about the Clawer, the Human Mane 5 also share their encounter with the Clawer. Human Rainbow asked him about its memories, assuming that this would have the same memories from Revenge of The Ultratron It stated that the Terminator sent from last time by Nyx's brother was a different unit and he was chosen by John Connor also explains that this Terminator is a T-850, not a T-800 and the T-850 explains about what is happening. Thomas then concludes they must get to Manehatten to find out more about the Trainbot murderings. But they decide they must take the desert plain trackway to Manehatten to avoid being spotted on the regular mainline. Where Solar Flare then notes about another track that leads to Manehatten Race for Manehatten Our heroes then race for Manehatten, but soon they notice that the line is starting to get steep hills, as they reach the top the freight cars pushed our heroes down the hill! And as they race out of control down the line they still try to stop but still can't even almost fly off very sharp curves (losing some of the weapon ammunition in the act). And they soon get closer and closer to Manehatten but still can't slow down. Then they stopped right in front of buffers just outside the city's main station, as the trucks bunch up. Everybody looks at them and our heroes backed up. Hacking into the Drone Our heroes then take shelter in a old building, as Cade and Jimmy hack into a droid that Joe Lamb grabbed when Cemetery Wind attacked them. And they watch recorded of videos of Trainbots being murdered. Attack at the TBC building Later, we see the villains in a huge building called TBC Industry, there we see them constructing Galvatrain and new pillars for Sentinel Prime. And something else was there, the Indominus Rex! It was being rebuild for years and a clone of the original was born. Cade, John Connor, and Sarah find out it's where Cemetery Wind takes the leftover corpses of the Trainbots. There, they saw Socket's head being cut down. Then they find out the parts are used to make cheap knockoffs of the real Trainbots. Then soon they were caught and taken to the boss, which is Attinger. After seeing what happened to the Trainbots, Thomas and Sparkshot angrily start to charge in, but then Ernie stops them and explains they can make their own Trainsformers and states they don't need them anymore. Highway chase/ Lockdown captures Thomas and Anna After a heartbroken moment our heroes leave, however the villains don't want them to get away. So Galvatrain and 2 Trainbot clones were sent to take care of them. As our heroes head down the highway, and were chased by Galvatrain. Thomas battles him but then Lockdown wounds him! Lockdown then captures Thomas and Anna and take them on his ship. Om Lockdown's ship On his ship, Lockdown takes Optimus into his trophy room and then locks him in. Our heroes then manage to jump on board, then Lockdown gives Anna to Cemetery Wind Latham Cole requested him to capture her as he leaves, our heroes split up to find Optimus and Tessa easier. As they search, Cade and Shane come into a weaponry room, and they got weapons. They use them to fight some of the Decepticon guards and they soon found Tessa. Our heroes got Optimus, and the Yeagers escape with Bumblebee and our heroes leave just before Lockdown took off into space. The Tomb of the Purple Diamond After, escaping Lockdown's ship, our heroes have taken shelter at an entrance to an accent tomb. Then Princess Celestia remembers an old legend that King Solar Flare shared with her when she was still a filly. But can't remember most of it. Then King Solar Flare shares the whole story about something called, "The Purple Diamond" and it resides in the tomb they're currently at. They go in, and after slowly navigating through some traps they come into a big room, but there are several diamonds in it! Each different shades of purple and some different sizes. As they try to figure out which is the real one, Mako hears someone else coming into the room there was the villains! (namely: Tirek, Aku, Darth Vader, Jafar, Hades, Frollo, and the Evil Mane Six). They've also come for the Purple Diamond, and after browsing through all of the diamonds in the room, they grab one that's colored completely purple and leave. However, King Solar Flare states that they took a false diamond. Daring Do then remembers about how she, Rainbow and Indiana Jones were in this same situation with the Holy Grail and then she figures out which is the real diamond! Brian then realizes, that this is the key to bringing back Vinny. However, Mako points out that in many movies he's seen with ancient treasures and temple, when you take the treasure, it's suppose to trigger booby traps. But then Human Pinkie leans on a ledge which then slowly sinks into the wall, which does trigger the traps, as everyone races out avoiding many of the other traps on the way but just when it seems like they're home free, a huge watermelon appears from behind and chases them after running through some cobwebs, they make it outside at the last second and race for Vinny's grave. Vinny's resurrection They reach his grave, they dig him out. And then open up his coffin, they remove his body from it and place it on the ground. Brian merges it in Vinny's chest and then Vinny wakes up! The 2 embrace, but then Vinny notices that Anna isn't with them. Brian explains that the villains have her and that Lockdown is after Thomas for a knight trophy. Our heroes then conclude they must find the villains right away. However, a undead person and others buried in the cemetery suddenly come to life, and attempt to get the Vinny back. Brian grabs a sword, and uses that as his sword. He fights the undead people warriors, eventually defeating them without any help. Our heroes soon set off, meanwhile TeamGalactic find the I-Rex has seemed to escape Discovery in the desert/Talking to the Buffalo Tribe But as our heroes go through the Buffalo Tribe territory, Apple Bloom finds train track buried in the sand. Then suddenly, Brian got shot by an arrow! Then we see Latham Cole and a few other men constructing a trestle bridge. Later, Jay Fuller and his men show up. Later that night, our heroes are now at a Buffalo tribe camp, as Cadance tends to Brian's wound. Later, Chief Thunderhooves walks up and then explains that the Cavalry has been attacking other Buffalo Tribes because someone is making them look like they're raiding settlements. And they have seen who's really done it, the Changlings. They asks if they can help, John Reid is willing to help them. But they ask for their help in fighting the villains and they agree. The Buffaloes then show where the tracks are leading exactly. And thanks to their help, they head on their way. The Energy Crystal mine At the mine. The Cavendish Gang, Butch Cavendish himself, and a couple of villains are there. Gathering energy crystals, the ones from the Miner Trains' mine then some of the workers refuse to go into the mine But Butch simply shoots the worker doing the talking and force them to continue work Frank tries to reconsider Butch instead angrily throws crystals at him. Frank then heads inside but when he doesn't come out, he sends 2 other guys into the mine, but a mine car then rolls out. When they look inside it was dynamite and explodes! Just then, John Reid, Brian, Vinny, Tonto, Princess Luna, and Princess Celestia emerge from the mine. Butch then tries to get his gun but Princess Luna steps on it. Brian then gunpoints him and demands where Anna is. But Butch pulls out on of Anna's scarf and sniffs it, then he mocks Brian, Vinny angrily beats him with the stock of his shotgun. Then Tonto loads another gun with a silver bullet and advices Vinny to kill him. But Vinny refuses, however Tonto insists that Anna is Elsa's sister and their sister in-laws. Vinny still refuses, and Tonto attempts to kill Butch himself, but is knocked out with a shovel. Then they tie up Butch and they set off. At Latham Cole's train/The others head off for the mine We come to Latham Cole's train where we see Anna resting in a bed, once she wakes up. She then starts walking around the coach and then runs into Latham Cole and he revealed that he found another crystal mine. Later, Brian, Vinny, and John Reid, bring Cavendish. Then as he's taken onboard the train, Cole insists that they join him on the train. After they board it, the train sets off. Meanwhile, everyone else is getting help, while Lockdown realized that Thomas has escaped. But as everyone else heads off for the mine, they were encountered by some of the villains. The T-850 then fires a grenade launcher at many of the Changling and Sombra guards and blew up some of the droids but then, T-1 Terminators and a few flying Terminator droids came in and start shooting at our heroes. The T-850 then manages to destroy the T-1s and starts to battle some of the villains. But Nightmare Moon over powers him and knocks him down, then she gets an idea. The T-850's system corruption Then, when our heroes are about to set off again, the T-850 comes into but he's telling them to stay away from him. But then he starts to attack Yuna! explains that Nightmare Moon corrupted his system He then chokes her as Nyx tries to stop him. But Yuna manages to convince him to reject Nightmare Moon's control which shuts it down. Then Black Hole duels and pins Yuna and was about to stand her when Skyla head butted her full on. Finding out Latham Cole's true intentions/Jay Fuller turns Soon enough, as the train continues to the mine, Brian explains to Cole about the raidings. And then, As Cole talks, Vinny starts to question him. As John Reid and Brian begin to see pieces of the puzzle come to together and then they head into one of the boxcars, where Cavendish and Anna come in. Then Jay Fuller comes in and drops his apple as he draws his gun, John Reid then explains about the staged attacks. Fearing he'll be charged as a war criminal, Fuller joins the bad side. Ambush at the crystal mine Soon at the crystal mine, the train pulls in as it stops. Then Cole shows Jay the crystals then As that happens the soldiers tell the workers in the tunnel to move out, but one worker doesn't leave the mine and he has a cage with a dead bird. Then the driver yells out gas, Anna pleads to stop. But Cole declines and explains that he made sacrifices back in Gettysburg, Anna spits on him. Outside, John Reid, Brian, and Vinny, are being prepared to be shot, but then the train moves. And as the soldiers fire, the train blocks their shot. Then arrows rained down killing many soldiers. Then Percy pushes John Reid, Brian, and Vinny to safety, the buffaloes other tribes charge down the hill towards them. And at the same time, mysterious shot strikes Tirek in his left side, wounding him. As the train chases our heroes in the mine, they jump to the side just as Cavendish throws a canister of kerosene a bundle of lit dynamite into the same tunnel, but our heroes escape in the nick of time. But outside, the soldiers continue shooting at the charging buffaloes until the charging tribes are all shot down. Our heroes climb out of a river as some of them look upon the remains of the tribes and Tonto's crow, John Reid, Brian, and Vinny then finally understand what everyone else was implying. As the team then start to get ready to give up but with some encouragement from Then Cerainel Rangereen appears from the shadows and states that she will help them fight the villains and win the war at hand, as Starkiller, Queen Novo, Princess Skystar, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Calealeno, Capper, Pepper then goes off to try and rescue Mitzi Freeing the Royals/Escaping the Train Train festival/bridge demolition The next day, the train festival has just started and our heroes are at a trestle bridge and have placed many explosives all around it, they light a match but nothing worked, back at the festival, everyone hears a loud bang and see a cloud of smoke raising from a mountain. Cole then explains his plans to the others, and Rooftop confrontation Savoy and Cade race among rooftops, they then start climbing down the side of the building and they head inside one of the apartments and fight each other and then Sarah shoots Savoy, sending him flying out the window, and he falls from the floor and dies when he hits an awning and then the ground. But as everyone else continues their way, they come across a huge army of Sombra guards and Changlings armed and ready to fire so, Officer Drake bravely leads the way and easily shoots them all down with his Auto 9 pistol. Battling the TBC robots Our heroes, then our heroes start battling the TBC Robots, but are greatly outnumbered. But to make it worse Xenomorphs are also closing in on the team, as the Royals, Pepper, and Mitizi rejoin the group. As Bull stands his ground shooting down everyone that comes into view Freeing the Dragon Bots/The intense battle begins Knowing this, Thomas goes to the ship and then frees the Dragon Bots. After this, they charge towards the city, they battled the TBC robots and Percy then jumps onto Lightning Blazer and kills his clones. The USS Missouri Strikes But then, out at sea, Alex Hopper and some of the navy are on their way to help our heroes on board the USS Missouri and they soon come very close enough to the battle and then move all turrets to the enemies and fired. Many of the TBC robots are destroyed, then Brian orders them to hit the Control Pillar and it did Battling the Clawer/Track-Archins' death Then some of our heroes are fighting the Cemetery Wind soldiers, then they retreated because out of the ground was the Clawer! And our heroes prepare to battle it, when Mucker fired a blue fusion shell but the hybrid caught it with his claws and ate it. Then when Yuna starts firing her guns, the Clawer catches her and eats her! But Yuna mages to get out by cutting of it's head, but Trax informed her that when the Clawer's head is cut off. It grows back, which it does! After trying hard to fight it they were no match, but then Lady appears and cuts off it's stinger. Then Elsa creates icebergs to freeze it's claws then Lady dives in to his chest and pushed it's spark out, freeing it's claws in the impact, thus killing it. Then Track-Archins appears as she tries to kill the team as Roberta fires one of her cables at Track-Archins, scoring a hit right in her left eye, as Track tries to shake Roberta loose, Sabine grabs Roberta and climbs up the cable before she jams a detonator into Track-Archins' other eye, blinding her. As she still tries to shake them off as Roberta then releases the cable from her gauntlet, as the detonator explodes, killing Track-Archins as Ezra and Zeb then jump and catch the 2 Mandalorians as Track-Archins' body lands on the ground. Battling Sentinel Prime/The Evil Girls' deaths As that battle continues, Sentinel Prime jumps down to the ground and he starts to battle Optimus, as this goes on, Brian however goes to face the Dazzlings. Then as he tries to find them, but they found him first. And then they drew fire at each other. Then when their guns run dry, they decide to continue their battle with their hands. Optimus still continues to battle Sentinel then some droidships begin to fire at Optimus, but luckily Thomas shoots them all down, along with Percy. As Brian continues fighting the Dazzlings, Adagio reveals she was the one who hired Chill Butch to kill him, as Brian furious starts beating up Adagio but then the Predator returns again as Sonata sees it and chases after it. As she is followed by Human Trixie. Then they try to cut off the Predator but then, 3 laser points appear on Sonata's hand and when she looks to see where they're coming from she's blasted in the head! Human Trixie then opens fire on the Predator but he shoots off her right arm, as just as she tries to draw her Lightsaber the Predator races in and kills her off with his claws. After hearing her scream Aria and Equine Trixie gt scared but Sunset then throws down her guns and takes off her jacket. Then she draws her Lightsaber and ignites the first blade. Then the Predator appears before her and ignites Human Trixie's Lightsaber (which he took from her) as Sunset then flips over her saber and ignites the second blade as they stand ready to fight, Sunset then leaps at the Predator delivering several strikes and then she tries to clock him in the head with her saber hilt but the Predator brings down one swift swing and bisects Sunset's Lightsaber, and delivers a fatal blow to her chest. As Sunset then drops her saber and falls into the Predators' hands, as she asks him if as he answers yes, as Sunset states that before she dies completely as the Predator closes her eyes, Back to Brian's duel as he's gaining the upper hand, then he shoots Adagio in the legs, as he grabs her own saber and decapitates her. Then the Predator appears knew Aria and Equine Trixie in which Aria charges him, while Trixie escapes but when she does Aria's scream is heard in the distance. Just as Ernie comes into the scene but then the Predator appears again and blasts Trixie in the head, killing her, as Ernie unloads his MP-40 on the Predator but then he blows up the gun, in which Ernie is knocked unconscious. As Sentinel Prime continues battling Optimus, but before he can finish him. Thomas then attacks him. Percy then picks up his shotgun and then he shoots him, killing him. Destroying the control pillar Soon after, they soon starts to take down the peck of the droid army. but as they do, Dylan Gould starts the control pillar up again and then Sam battles him, then using a club, he knocks Dylan into the pillar and he is electrocuted. The other fire at the pillar then Bumblebee destroys it as that happens all the droids shut down and became slower and then they stopped completely. Lockdown comes back But after that, Lockdown returns and uses a magnet to try and reclaim Thomas, but Thomas destroys it and orders Brian to get Twilight out of here and he proceeds to battle Lockdown. Thomas then fights Lockdown, then Brian is gun pointed by Attinger. But Attinger is killed by Thomas, but then Lockdown pins Thomas to the wall, and impales him with his sword. Brian then shoots Lockdown, Vinny, Twilight, and Cadance then use a tow truck to pull the sword out of Thomas, and Thomas stabs Lockdown and drives the sword up his body, killing him. Killing the other villains and Tirek Then our heroes get ready to face the villains, then the T-850 appears and sacrifices himself by jamming his last remaining fuel cell in a main reactor and explodes killing some of the villains. Then they come face-to-face with Tirek as he ignited a Lightsaber of his own, as Brian borrowed Twilight's own Lightsaber and engaged him where Twilight grabbed Brian's Lightsaber and helped but she was then shot at and seemingly killed as Brian then retrieved his own Lightsaber and continued to fight him with the Royals, Sylveon, Thomas, Percy, James, and Edward helping as they slowly began to overpower Tirek, as Spike helped Twilight to her hooves. But then Tirek made a shock wave, sending everyone flying back as he then grabbed Brian and Cadance with his magic and began to move their own sabers to their necks but then Cera jumped in and battled Tirek. However, he managed to retrieve his saber continued fighting until Brian destroyed it, in which it caused it to fall into a reactor. As the team fist fought Tirek, as Percy tore off his left arm, and then Sylveon blinded him with her Lightsabers. As he yelled in pain, Brian delivered a strong Force push to him sending him flying back as Cera then stabbed him with her Energy Sword in the chest, as he then let off a final breath before falling off the walkway and down to the exploding reactor below. Just as Twilight rejoined the building began to collapses and the team races out in the nick of time. But then suddenly, As Galvatrain appears again and this time he's determined to Kill Thomas. As he ignites his Lightsaber as Thomas draws his own. The 2 break out into a duel, As Galvatrain seems to be winning but Percy jumps into the duel as Galvatrain then engages both, trying to subdue one of them with Force Lightning but the 2 best friends each block the Force Lightning Strikes as the 3 come into a blade lock, as the 3 strain against each other Percy then deploys his phaser cannon and shoots Galvatrain in the gut, making him fall to his knees and then Thomas drives his saber through his chest, destroying his spark as Percy then decapitates him and then cuts up his body in a million pieces, finally killing off the Leader of the Deceptitrains for good. Ernie then knocks Brian into a pit and they engage in a Lightsaber duel but Brian is soon beaten, but before Ernie can deliver a kill strike, his Lightsaber is then destroyed as the Predator has now appeared in the pit too. As the Predator then removes its ray gun and mask, which Ernie calls him "An Ugly Freak in Nature" in which the Predator roars at Ernie, as Ernie then draws his back-up Lightsaber. While the Predator draws an Energy Sword as the 2 break out in duel, but Ernie then disarms the Predator of his sword and raise him up. But then Sylveon leaps into the pit and grabs Brian's pistol and after successfully cambering a round into it, she then points the laser sighting at Ernie and shoots him in the shoulder, saving the Predator. But then Ernie starts shooting Force Lightning at Sylveon as she cries out in pain. As Sylveon continues yelling in pain, Brian slowly gets back on his feet and watches as Ernie tortures his wife to no return as she continues yelling in pain and agony, he then grabs a stick and starts beating Ernie with it as the Predator joins in punching Ernie in the face and soon the evil rooster is now beaten to a pulp and unable to get up. As the Predator picks him up with his claws as Brian picks up the energy sword and decapitates Ernie with it. As he runs over to Sylveon and tries to wake her up but to no avail as everyone then starts weeping, Brian then tells Sylveon she mean more to him than money, power, or anything else in the whole world and I wouldn't trade her for any of that. All he wants is to be with with for her whole life. As a tear streams down his cheek and into her own, and then it glows as Sylveon then returns the hug. As she tells him the same applies to her, ads Brian then thanks the Predator for helping them as the Predator shakes hands with him and a gives a nod of respect to the others and then leaves. The amazing train chase After the defeation of the other bad villains, they head for the train, and found the remaining villains. And they start to approach it, as Tonto, Rick, Sarah Connor, Cade, Nick Wilde, and Brian hop into the cab of the engine. And they hi-jack the train. But the villains Anna still in captivity give chase. Riding Silver, Spirit, and Rain, John Reid, Peter, and Vinny hop on board the villains' train to save Anna. But as the chase begins, our heroes' train splits up in 4 parts onto 4 different tracks. But John Reid, Peter, and Vinny continue on the rooftops and manage to distract Gilda and Jay Fuller from uncoupling the crystal cars, But then Butch Cavendish and Lightning Dust then come onto the roof using Anna as a shield. Gilda and Fuller then uncouple the cars and comes into the coach and try to shoot some of our heroes on the roof, but the rest of them distract them. Then when the group on the train reaches the rear flatcar, they find the crystal cars rolling away and the villains catching up. Vinny then tricks Butch and Lightning Dust to drop Anna onto Spirit. Then Tonto, Rick, Sarah Connor, Cade, and Brian jump onto the crystal cars. John Reid, Peter, and Vinny confront Cavendish and Lightning again minutes later in an unattached carriage. Drawing their now loaded guns. Only for them both to be knocked about when the car knocks against another, regain his balance John Reid smiles looking behind Cavendish & Lightning and tells them he believes them to be right and adds "enjoy the ride." As they flies out, Cavendish and Lightning Dust opens the other door and sees what John saw. The rest of the train with Gilda and Fuller on board speeding towards them. They try to escape but are killed when the cars collide. Meanwhile, with the others McLeach and Clayton draw fire at our heroes as Ned and Zed smokescreen them. But Dusty and Ishani make them get trapped in between 2 hills. As Skyla hops onto the villains' train and makes Joanna knock McLeach into Cerberus' tender. While Clayton continues to fire but then his gun is destroyed by Whiffle. Soon enough, John Reid, Peter, and Vinny hop back on the horses and back with Anna, she slaps them. Then Cole gunpoints Tonto, Rick, Cade, Sarah Connor, and Brian, then John Reid, Peter, and Vinny use the silver bullets to disarm him. As the trains couple together, Brian shoots the coupling and they take away 20 of the trucks, it now seems like the villains will make their escape, but it shows our heroes blowing up the bridge. And the villains then plummet off the bridge and into the river below. And most of the villains, Cole are killed when they're buried under the crystals on the river bed. End of the story After that, everyone meets back up and they've also put the the crystals into safe containment. Then they start to head for the mines to fix it up, after doing so, they head for Canterlot to clear away the leftover battle droids and dumped them all in the sea. While the Trainbots will put the Pod into safe keeping from the villains hands to use it. Back with Dusty, Ishani, and Sebeena; the story ends, and Sebeena gets sleepy. Dusty and Ishani then take her to her room in the hanger and she soon falls asleep. And so did they in the hanger as the film ends. Trivia *Lady, Jenny Wakeman, T-850, Sarah Connor, John Connor, Kate Brewster, Kyle Reese, The O'Connels, Ardeth Bay, John Reid, Tonto, The Yeagers, Shane Dyson, Sam Witwicky, Mikaela, Joe Lamb, his friends, Alex Hopper, Pooh and his Friends, Ash Ketchum and his friends, Jimmy and his friends, Big Grizz, Kipper, Tiger, Pig, Arnold, Zigel, Midgel, Figel, and Kevin, Blackie the Lamb, Barney, Cody, Amy, Marcela, Sherin, the Wolfpack, Galvatrain, Starsmoke, Sentinel Prime, Lockdown, Evil Jimmy, Ernie, Sideshow Bob, Tirek, Aku, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Prince Hans, Diesel 10, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Princess Chaos, Discsalis, Diesel, Arry and Bert, Trixie, Sunset Shimmer, The Dazzlings, Starlight Glimmer, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Latham Cole, Butch Cavendish, The Cavendish Gang, Jay Fuller, Snips and Snails, Suri Polomare, The Nightmare Family, Ahuizotl, D199, Gilda, Lightning Dust, The Flim Flam Brothers, The Mane-iac, Den and Dart, The Evil Mane 6, Hacker, Buzz and Delete, King Candy, Plankton, Karen, Rourke, Helga Sinclair, the Indominus Rex, Professor Z, Grem and Acer, the Lemon cars, The Z-Stacks, Team Galactic (Mars, Jupiter and Saturn), McLeach, Joanna the Goanna, Shaw, Hades, Dr. Facilier, Jafar, Clayton, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Shere Khan, Kaa, Judge Claude Frollo, Attinger, Savoy and Dylan Gould, will guest star in this film guest star in this film. *This film marks it's first appearance of The Clawer, Scartooth, Bull, Skifter, Ghost Ring, *This film has a mixture of "Transformers: Age of Extinction" with "Transformers: Dark of the Moon","Twilight's Kingdom", "The Lone Ranger", "Terminator 3: Rise of Machines", "Battleship", "Jurassic World", and "Super 8". *The film continues in Wrath of the Future!. Scenes *Prologue; Story of the Trainsformers Creator *Peaceful night/Dusty and Ishani's story begins *The Cavendish Gang raid the train *The Train crash *Joe Lamb and his friends find Lockdown's residences *Socket's death *The T-850's arrival *The Human Mane 5's encounter with the Clawer *Vinny saves Brian *Brian discovers who killed Vinny *Cemetery Wind/The car and crane chase *Meeting up/next plan of action *Race to Manehatten *Hacking into the drone *Attack at the TBC buliding *Lockdown captures Thomas and Anna *On Lockdown's spaceship *The Tomb of the Purple Diamond *Vinny's resurrection/The Indominus and Spino escape *Discovery in the desert/Talking to the Buffalo Tribe *The Energy Crystal mine *At Latham Cole's train/The others head off for the mine *The T-850's system corruption *Finding out Latham Cole's true intentions/Jay Fuller turns *Ambush at the crystal mine *Freeing the royals/Escaping the train *Train festival/bridge demolition *Rooftop confrontation *Battling the TBC Robots *Freeing the Equine Bots/the intense battle begins *The USS Missouri strikes *Battling the Crawler *Battling Sentinel Prime/The Evil Girls' deaths *Destroying the control pillar *Lockdown comes back *Killing the other villains and Tirek *The amazing train chase *End of the story Soundtrack *Star Wars main title for the opening *Music Score: The Lone Ranger - Absurdity *Music Score: How to Train Your Dragon: Forbidden Friendship Brian explains about Vinny's past *Troublesome Trucks (when our heroes are racing for Manehatten) *Music Score: Thomas and the Magic Railroad - The Chase our heroes are being pursued by Galvatrain and the 2 robot clones *"Gandalf falls" (from The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring) Lockdown captures Anna and Thomas *Monsters Everywhere our heroes are searching on Lockdown's ship *The Spino and Indominus Rex Song - Skyla *The Alphabet Song (a) side of record *Into The Thick Of It! the CMC's group are searching on Lockdown's ship *Music score: SpongeBob SquarePants - A Pirate's Life for Me Brian fights the undead skeletons *Welcome to the Show - The Dazzlings *Music score: Robocop Theme (when Officer Drakes shoots down Changlings and Sombra guards) *Music Score: The Lone Ranger Train Chase "extended" (takes place during the train chase) *We Make a Team Together *I will Always Return credits Category:Stuingtion Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles